It is known that there are difficulties in soldering a current connecting element onto a current feed conductor of an electrically heatable glass pane under circumstances that an enamel-like layer is disposed betwen the glass pane and the current feed conductor. The difficulty is compounded when the enamel-like layer is formed of an opaque enamel material (hereafter "opaque layer").
The prior art, as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,669, has addressed this difficulty in the soldering of electrical components. To this end, the patent describes that the opaque layer may be disposed on the glass pane in a manner to provide a window, whereby the printing paste of the electrically conductive layer forming the current feed conductor will be disposed on and adhere to both the opaque layer and on the glass pane after penetrating through the window. Thus, the electrical connection directly between the current connecting element and the current feed conductor is completed in the region of the window, immediately above the glass pane.
It is considered, however, that the technique described by the patent militates, somewhat, the purpose of the opaque layer. Particularly, a function of the opaque layer is to mask the electrical connection of the electrically heatable window from the outside and thereby improve the overall aesthetics of the window. In the built-in state of the electrically heatable window disclosed in the patent, the region of the electrical connection is in a discontinuity in the mask and visible through the window.